


five times lance asks bobbi to stay (and one time she asks him)

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times lance asks bobbi to stay (and one time she asks him)

**Author's Note:**

> a mix of pre-canon and not. not 3.13 compliant, found this in my WIPs and forgot that i finished it oops.

1.

“Stay,” Lance whispers, his hand wrapped around her wrist. She knows she can feel her pulse thumping quickly under his fingers. She shrugs noncommittally, her grip tightening on the strap of her bag.

“You know I want to,” she murmurs. His lips curve upwards as he steps closer, his chest bumping against hers. “But I can’t.” He drops her wrist like it’s on fire. He moves backward shoving his hands into his pockets, shaking his head as he stares down at his feet.

“Don’t die out there,” he says numbly and she recoils as if she were slapped in the face. He holds his hand out, keychain sat in the middle of his palm. 

“Keep this safe for me.” His face screws up in confusion when he feels her replace the metal circle with a smaller one. He doesn’t say anything as he closes his fingers around her wedding ring. The corner of her mouth twitches up as he tucks it safely in his pocket.

Lance’s eyes meet hers, the familiar warmth replaced by stone and steel, and her chest aches. She swallows thickly before nodding and walking out the door with a grim smile on her face.

2.

“Stay.” Bobbi turns over her shoulder, dropping the hair she'd piled on top of her head. She doesn't say anything, just faces front and stares down at her lap. His fingers trace over the bumps of her spine and she resists the urge to lean into his touch.

Wordlessly, she bends to grab her bra from where it fell under the bed and stands, fastening it around her chest. She can feel his eyes boring holes into the back of her head as she gathers up the rest of her clothes. 

“So that's how it is.” She bites down on the angry words crawling up her throat and pulls her jeans on. “Two years down the drain and now I'm nothing more than a quick fuck?” Bobbi tugs the hem of her shirt down and throws her hair up into a quick ponytail before moving to grab her shoes.

“Nothing? I know you get cold but this is practically glacial.” She yanks her shoelaces harder than necessary and swallows around the lump in her throat. 

“Dammit Bob!” he shouts as she walks toward the door, shoulders pulled back and head held high. “Say something!”

“Don't die out there,” she bites out. 

She doesn't look back.

3.

“Stay,” Lance slurs as his head falls to the side and she sighs. 

"Drink," she orders softly, lifting a glass of water to his lips. He obediently sips, even managing not to dribble down his chin. Bobbi sets the glass down once he's finished it off. His fingers ensnare hers and she looks at him once more. 

“Please,” he says, voice cracking, and she places her free hand on his cheek.

“Go to sleep, Hunter,” she whispers. His eyes slide shut at the name she uses and he barks out a laugh. 

“Never mind.” Her wrist slips from his grasp as he rolls on his side. Bobbi stares at the floor for a moment before standing and pulling the covers up over his shoulders.

“Sleep tight.” She bends to kiss his forehead and he jerks away the second her lips press against his skin. She nearly chokes on the overwhelming smell of whiskey but she lets her hand rest on his arm for a brief moment, trying not to think of the reasons why he drinks.

4.

“Stay.” His voice is hoarse and raspy and she swallows around the lump in her throat. Bobbi slips her hand into his and rubs her thumb over the back of his palm. She finds him staring at her with a haunted gaze, a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes. Lance's face falls as she continues to simply look at him and he turns away from her. 

“Okay," she says so quietly that he almost misses it. His fingers tremble around hers and he squeezes her hand, not sure what to say. Bobbi gently pulls him toward her, guiding his head to her shoulder. He's shaking, just barely, and she knows that he's still not completely back to reality yet. 

“I'm here. I've got you.” He whimpers softly and curls into her, and she presses her lips to his temple. “I'm not going anywhere.”

5.

“Stay,” Lance chokes out as she gathers him in her arms.

“No, Hunter, dammit, _you_ stay,” she stammers, frantically pressing her hand to his abdomen. “You’re not allowed to die on me, you promised.” Lance smiles weakly and touches her cheek, blood-slick fingers leaving behind faint streaks.

“Bobbi. I lo-.”

“ _No!_ ” Bobbi cries hoarsely, shaking her head as she drops her forehead to his. “Shut up, don’t say it.” He chuckles softly and slides his hand over hers, gaze darting over her face.

“I’ve survived much worse, Bob. I’ll be fine. Just…” He trails off, like he’s lost his train of thought, but comes back when he coughs wetly. “Tired.”

“No, Hunter,” she protests, applying even more pressure, drawing a soft groan out of him as he shuts his eyes.

“Stay with me for a bit longer. I‘ll sleep better.” 

“Don’t do this.” He hums softly and twists into her, curling his hand around her neck, arm going limp. 

“You’ll be okay, Bob. Always are.”

 _"Lance."_ She kisses his cheek, tears squeezing out of her eyes, falling on his cheeks. 

“Love you,” he mumbles on an exhale, head lolling to the side, just as the tactical team bursts in.

 

1.

“Stay,” Bobbi groans into his neck as he starts to roll away, reaching for his phone to shut off the alarm. 

“We can't stay in bed all day.” Lance threads his fingers through her hair and scratches his nails over the base of her skull, making her go lax. 

“Can't move. Too comfy.” He laughs, entire body shaking with it, and she grumbles, burrowing into his side. 

“It's even light outside,” he points out and she growls. “If you let me up, I'll go make the coffee.”

“Nuh uh. Can't leave,” she protests, muffled into his skin. Lance sighs and trails his fingers down her spine, rubbing circles into the space between her shoulder blades. She starts to fall asleep when his alarm goes off again, and he carefully twists to silence it. 

“Bobbi,” he murmurs, kneading her neck, and she hums, attempting to lift her head. “Not that I don't want to, but we really can't stay in bed.” She cracks an eye open, mouth twisted into a frown. 

“We should take time off so we can,” she mutters without thinking, flopping back down on top of him. 

“I won't say no to that,” he responds after a while, hand stilled on her back. 

“Good. Let's go put in a request.”

“You're serious?” he asks incredulously and she nods, loosely kissing his shoulder before folding her arms on his chest and propping her head up. 

“Haven't taken time off in years,” she says with a shrug. Lance smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Might be nice.” His fingers linger on her jaw, hooking behind it, and she pushes forward, pressing her lips to his. 

“Who are you and what did you do with my ex-wife?” he jokes. Bobbi’s face softens and she kisses him again, hand on his cheek holding him in place. 

“Replaced her with someone who's trying to put her personal life first.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) || [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
